This invention relates to a new and improved modular habitation structure of the type used in the construction or erection of a multi-room, multi-story building.
The use of pre-fabricated modular habitation structures or units has been tried for many past years using various construction materials and designs. Modular unit building construction has been desirable because of the continuing rise in construction costs of conventional buildings. Many and varied designs of modular units have resulted. None, however, have been simple, and virtually all have required elaborate and expensive structures to support more than two stories of building. In most instances the less complex modular unit designs are capable of use in forming one or two story buildings. Also, the modular units used for high rise building construction, as well as requiring additional structural steel frame work, have been designed such that they required interior finishing and furnishing at the building site.
This invention overcomes the inherent drawbacks, both those mentioned above and others, of the heretofore known and tried modular habitation structures. My invention is very simple in construction using panels rigidly fastened to a base or floor frame to form walls, and another panel rigidly secured to the walls. The floor frame, walls, and ceiling form an integrated, unitary construction having a vertical load bearing capacity not heretofore known or considered by designers of modular units. Each structure of my invention thus forms, in effect, a building block which is capable of supporting multi-units of my invention. No other support structures are required when using my modular habitation structure in forming multi-room, multi-story buildings. My invention permits simple stacking and bolting together of side to side and top to bottom units. Also, my modular habitation structure may be provided at the factory with a finished and furnished interior, flooring, plumbing, electrical service, heating units, and the like. The units may be virtually completely pre-fabricated, shipped to the construction site, installed and secured in place, electrical, water, and sewer services connected, and thereafter be ready to be occupied.